Rainbow Falls
by elyyyzzaaa
Summary: Garcia decides to take the team on a trip. What if all doesn't go well, especially for two certain FBI agents...
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my second fanfic ever. I alternated the universe a little bit because in this story Prentiss never left and Blake never came, and Strauss didn't die. Please let me know what you think of it, and if I should continue it. If I get a good amount of reviews, I'll continue this. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. If this is similar to other stories out there, that is purely a coincidence.**

* * *

The BAU that day was quiet. Everybody was still overwhelmed by the previous case, just two days ago. It was a local case in D.C. Four year old blonde girls were being abducted from their families, and shot in the head, and were just dumped like garbage in an alley. Apparently the children represented the unsub's little sister. He was getting "revenge" on them for leaving him. His sister died of leukaemia.

They didn't get called in those next two days. All they got was paperwork, but the case affected the team a lot. Those children did nothing to him, so why would he do that to the kids? They still had a long way to go. Now their lives were simply cut short by somebody so delusional. The team kept asking themselves that question. The situation for some reason distanced the team, and they wouldn't talk to each other, unless they were handing in paperwork. Garcia hated that. Sure, she hated the guy who did that just like everybody else, but she didn't like how he screwed up the team. So, she decided to do something about it.

...

Garcia had told everybody to gather around the round table, once they were done with their paperwork. Everybody soon gathered around the table, and she proceeded with her plan. Hotch was the first one to speak:

"Garcia what's this all about?" He said with a tint of fear in his voice.

Garcia plastered the biggest smile on her face. "All your questions will be answered after."

Morgan queried "um baby-"

She quickly cut him off "I said all questions would be answered after! Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am..." The team replied. Everybody started to exchange worried glances.

"We're going on a bonding exercise!" She said excitedly, while jumping up and down.

Everyone looked puzzled and scared after she said that. They had no idea what she got them into.

"Where all going to our neighbours up north, Canada! Rossport, Ontario to be exact. The park is called Rainbow Falls, and I booked us in a campsite for one week, and as hard as it will be non electrical and we will have zero access to wi-fi. While we're there, no going to the park store! We're going to be roughing it, and we're only using cell phones for emergencies! Now you may ask questions."

Morgan was the first: "Uh Garcia, how did you get Strauss to agree with this? What if we get called for a case? Rossport is like 20 hours away, with no stopping."

"I already handled that. I already got Strauss to transfer all our cases to the Red Cell team. And I've got the jet reserved too."

"When do we leave?" Prentiss asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 6:00 am sharp!"

"Pen that's only 12 hours away!?" JJ exclaimed.

"Relax, I already emailed what you guys need."

"On August 6th 2007, a 20-year old woman named Christina Calayca went missing, while going on a jog. They literally found no trace of her. They used everything; from aircraft, to search dogs, to divers. Rainbow Falls has a really dense forest. Some people are even speculating that she was abducted and killed by some urban legend called "Slenderman". Since I'm a man of science, I don't believe in such a thing."

"Way to make our bonding exercise more fun Reid," Rossi said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Garcia retorted. "Do you have to scare people?"

Everybody chuckled except Morgan. "Um...what the heck is Slenderman?"

The team gasped. "You don't know who Slenderman is?!" Prentiss was full of shock. Everywhere she went as a kid people used to talk about it all the time.

"Explain it to me."

"He's an urban legend, who is super thin, like Barbie thin. Really tall too. Maybe over 6 feet. He has super long arms, which have the ability to stretch over, grab you, and hypnotize you in his grasp, so you lose ability to fight and resist. And when he sees you, and you see him tentacles sprout out of his back to scare you even more. He always wears a tux, a formal one, and he's fully white, and faceless, and I actually mean faceless! He has zero facial features whatsoever."

"Thanks for the explanation Reid," he replied sarcastically.

"I used to be so fascinated with Slenderman when I was a kid. People always talked about him, wherever I went." Prentiss reminisced about her childhood while saying that.

Garcia went back to the camping topic. "Now go home and get ready! We have a really long flight tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. There will be a lot more Morgan/Prentiss in the next chapter, I promise! I don't know if I should turn it into a pairing in this story. Like I said before, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to continue it. Oh yeah, the whole Christina Calayca story is true, but the "Slenderman" speculation of her disappearance is fake. I wanted to make a supernatural story. Although, Slenderman is actually an urban legend. Emily pretty much explained it. ;) Now please go leave a comment :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a hard time to write this chapter, so bear with me on how bad it is. I didn't feel completely satisfied. I know that this is a "team bonding" trip, but I don't want that to be the main plot of the story [sorry :( ]. I apologize if by any chance the characters are OOC, and for grammar/spelling mistakes. One more thing, I DEFINITELY don't believe in Slenderman, or any "Creepypasta" (that's the urban legend category he's put in). I pretty much got all this information on urban legend stuff from my friend. She's so fascinated with it for some reason (we're young okay, like we're still in school, and not even 18, so don't judge us). Oh yeah, and this chapter has some fluff ^~^, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Sorry for my babbling. I get it if your dozing off already. Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter, and for following this story. It really made my day! :D**

* * *

The team had just finished their trip to Rainbow Falls. It was around 2:00am, so they couldn't set up their tents. They just decided to sleep in the SUV they were all in. Little did they know they were being watched...

It was around 8:00am. Everybody started to set up their tents. They were all set up in pairs, with the exception of three people sharing one tent. JJ, Garcia and Prentiss decided to share a tent, while Morgan and Reid would share a tent, and Rossi and Hotch would share a tent. The team had a really hard time with pitching the tents, so they pretty much did that the entire day. The only time they took breaks was to eat. All they pretty much ate was whole wheat ham and cheese sandwiches, so they wouldn't have to build a fire.

Garcia was pretty much sulking most of the day. Two days already wasted on travelling and pitching tents, but she noticed as everybody was pitching the tents, everybody else was laughing and seemed to be having a good time, messing up. She liked where it was headed. Morgan and Reid were the first to finish, so Reid decided to read a book on wildlife, while Morgan helped everyone else with their tents. He first helped with Hotch and Rossi's, then he proceeded to help with the girls' tents. Prentiss was trying to put on a "hard front", and attempt to do it herself.

JJ tried to reason with her, "Emily, just let Morgan help us. We pretty much need as much help as we can get."

"Plus, we only have about a few hours of daylight left," Garcia cut in.

Their tent constantly kept on falling, and the poles were hooked to the wrong places.

"Yeah, come on Princess, if you do I'll take you someplace special." Morgan winked at her.

Prentiss tried her hardest to subdue her smirk. "Special?"

When she asked that, JJ and Garcia couldn't help but giggle.

He nodded his head.

"Fine..." Prentiss had a bad feeling that she was going to regret what she'd agree to.

With just a few minutes of Morgan hammering nails to the ground, and putting the poles through the right places, he was finally done setting up the tent.

Prentiss smiled. "Thanks a lot, really. You're actually pretty good at this."

"Oh, but Prentiss I'm good with a lot of things..." He winked at her again, this time suggestively.

"Sorry to interrupt this explosion of chemistry, but now we need some firewood. We're not going to last five days on bread, so can you guys-"

"Get some firewood?" Prentiss cut in. "Sure, it's alright by me. I could go alone-

She barely finished saying the last word when Garcia butt in. "No way! I actually believe in Slenderman!"

"Babygirl, like Emily said, it's just an urban legend. That kind of stuff isn't actually real."

"Be careful what you say chocolate. Emily here left a piece of crucial information out. They say that if you don't believe, you're next on his list."

Prentiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Pen, can we just get the firewood?"

"Okay, but don't get it from the park store! We're suppose to be roughing it!"

Prentiss just chuckled. "Okay mom. Anyways, the park store's so far away from here. I know we can't take the SUV."

Morgan tugged Prentiss' arm. "Come on let's just get some firewood."

With that, they were on their way.

Garcia yelled to them. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

She was met by a bunch of shushes by neighbours.

"I thought we were going to get firewood." Said Prentiss. "Instead we're walking on some endless trail through the forest. At least let me pick up some wood."

"We are, we are, just wait." Morgan was excited.

She soon heard rough sounds of running water. "Oh my God are we where I think we are?"

"Yep"

Next thing she knew, they were on a bridge, Rainbow Falls below them.

The falls crashing down under them was amazing. The way it descended down the rocks was just breathtaking. It was a real eye catcher. The atmosphere of the falls and the forest was relaxing. There was already no more daylight, and the stars glistened in the night sky. It was just so beautiful.

"Wow, this place is just, wow." Prentiss was astounded by the amazing and breathtaking view.

"I know right. There are no words to describe this place."

"I don't know why, but places like this remind me that there are still a lot of beauty left in this world." That gruesome case they just had popped into her head, but the sound of the falls distracted her from those thoughts.

Morgan interrupted her train of thoughts, "It's like you can have no care in the world and literally just go with the flow."

"Yeah."

Pale white, tall, thin, elegantly dressed, mythical, emotionless, heartless, are only some of the words to describe him. He always preferred to tear families apart, by taking their kids, and quickly disappearing to some isolated place in the forest to rip the guts out of them, eating it, and disposing the bodies somewhere they can never be found. He wasn't your typical prolific serial killer, but a murderer who can outsmart any human into falling into his trap of hell, a creature who has been doing it for centuries and centuries. God knows how he was formed, but his only downside was not having the ability to stretch his arms out if the people he set his "eyes" on we're too far away . His main goal was to psychologically torture people who cared about his helpless victims. He already did that to Christina's family, having them suffer about the pain of not knowing, and no closure. Now he had his sights set on two certain FBI agents.

He had his "eyes" set on the team, ever since he found out they were going on this camping trip. He always kept track of people who didn't believe in him, but he only tried to get them if they were by a dense forest, and if they had people who strongly cared about them. Emily and Derek filled the "requirements". Now all he had to do was strike on them discreetly, but how? This guy knew they had an "extra sense", so they could easily detect him, and quickly get away. He just decided to take his chances, so he proceeded to walk along the second trail that ran along the river and falls.

Morgan heard a rustle. "Hey Emily, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Like I said, I had a hard time to write this chapter. **

**This note has nothing to do with the plot of the story, but I go back to school in about two weeks, and in this time of the year it gets pretty hectic for me, so chapter updates might be slower, and delayed to one week sorry. :( But I'm going to try as hard as I can to update ASAP, before the end of the week. Pretty Please leave a review! That pushes me more. :)**


End file.
